Apenas Mundos Diferentes
by Liay
Summary: 1912 - Os vampiros precisam de uma nova Hime para governar como o Clã mais poderoso. Os caçadores, temendo que a espécie mais perigosa do mundo escolha sua nova princesa designa o melhor caçador para liquidá-la. -SasuxSaku-


**Escritora.:** Allany dos Santos**  
Beta-Reader.: **Miss Malfoy

**Título.: **ApenasMundos Diferentes**  
Shipper.: **Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke

**Disclaimer: **Narutênho pertence ao Tio Kishi. =D

**N/A**: Depois de assistir Drácula umas 20 vezes, me veio a idéia de escrever fic com os vampiros antigos, que bebiam sangue humano e não brilhavam no sol. Então, aí está o prólogo da fanfic. Espero que vocês gostem.

_x.x.x_

_Pensamentos valem e vivem pela observação exata ou nova, pela reflexão aguda ou profunda; não menos querem a originalidade, a simplicidade e a graça do dizer._

_**Machado de Assis**_

_x.x.x_

**Apenas Mundos Diferentes – Prólogo**

**Por Amannik Liay**

_-Vamos Sakura, já vai dar meia-noite. – O homem de olhos castanhos olhou para a menina, que segurava a barra da sua longa capa preta como nanquim. _

_-Mas eu não quero ir papai. Eu não gosto deles, eles me assustam! – Ela tentou esconder o rosto entre as roupas que usava, mas suas pequenas mãos foram tiradas rudemente do alcance do delicado cachecol rosa. _

_-Por Deus! Será que você não entende garota? Você é uma descendente direta. Esse é o seu destino e dane-se se não consegue entender isso! – A pequena sentiu as lágrimas quentes que caíam no rosto de porcelana. – E pare de chorar. Princesas não devem chorar, principalmente se elas foram feitas para governar o mesmo que você. Deveria se sentir orgulhosa, afinal, não faço a menor idéia de como um espécime fraco como você foi destinada a esse cargo. Mas o Pai sabe o que faz. Termine de se vestir e desça rápido. Você não vai querer que eu venha aqui te buscar. – O homem saiu elegantemente do quarto, deixando a garota com um olhar triste. _

_Procurou rapidamente algo para vestir e achou um velho vestido cinza dentro do baú que sua mãe havia comprado para ela antes de morrer. Os cabelos róseos e curtos foram presos com um elástico preto e os sapatos, mais parecidos com calçados vindos de algum internato e demasiado grandes foram colocados com extrema rapidez. Quando descera as longas escadas encontrou aquele que estaria a ponto de transformar a vida da jovem menina. _

_-Kakashi-Senpai. – Ela balançou a cabeça em um aceno _

_-Sakura-Hime*. Está encantadora esta noite. – Os olhos vermelhos do homem brilharam para a menina, que sentiu um arrepio extremamente ruim na espinha. _

_-Aonde está meu pai? Ele disse que estaria aqui para se despedir... _

_-Bom, não o vejo em lugar nenhum, temos que ir. O Pai espera você para a iniciação da Hime. _

_-Eu queria muito vê-lo antes de ir. Sentirei muita falta dele. _

_-Como quiser. Apenas acho que se ele não está aqui agora, sendo que te avisou anteriormente para que descesse rápido é porque ele não quer se despedir. – O homem de cabelos prateados proferiu as mesmas palavras em voz baixa. – Afinal, o que ele sempre desejou desde a morte da sua encantadora mãe era se ver livre de você, pequena Hime. _

_O homem sabia que aquilo seria o suficiente para convencer a garota a ir embora. Viu tristeza e raiva do olhar dela que em poucos segundos, passou de um belo e triste verde esmeralda para algo como púrpura. _

_-Acho que está na hora de ir Senpai. – A menina que alguns segundos parecia frágil e inocente se tornou o que ele queria que ela se tornasse. Uma pessoa sombria, digna de ser princesa deles. _

**x.x**

_Uma mesinha cheia de armas, balas e amuletos estranhos. Qualquer um que entrasse ali diria que estava em uma base militar ou em um centro de macumba. O dia estava perto de amanhecer e entre todas essas coisas haviam duas camas em um canto do pequeno quarto de hotel e um sofá velho. O homem de longos cabelos negros amarrados em rabo de cavalo frouxo e baixo limpava a pistola prateada como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. As profundas olheiras constatavam com rosto jovem, porém bastante cansado. _

_-Ne Itachi-Chan... O que você está fazendo acordado tão cedo? – Perguntou o pequeno garoto de olhos ônix. _

_-Ne Sasuke-Kun, eu deveria perguntar isso a você. São apenas cinco da manhã. Volte a dormir. - Ele desviou o olhar da bela arma e voltou-se ao menino parado em sua frente. _

_-Ah, onii-chan, me sinto plenamente descansado. Não quero mais dormir. – O menino pareceu a Itachi um tanto entediado. _

_-Ok. Mas antes de falar algo a você vá comer algo. _

**x.x**

Weee.! Espero de todo o coração que vocês tenham gostado. Eu pretendo continuar a postar se não for um fracasso de público, e também se minha (falta) de criatividade deixar. Beijinho. 3

Reviews.?


End file.
